Princess Earth Fairies
by POTCLuver4ever
Summary: A strange girl who thinks that she will never be popular, or average, see's the truth when she finds out who she really is.
1. Who am I?

One bright and sun shiny day, Daniela had woken from an unusual sleep at one-thirty PM. She vaguely remembered her dream. It had two flying people who wanted be her friends or something or another. As she climbed downstairs, she shook the dream off of her mind when she found a note from her mother saying that she went to the store.  
"Figures, so much for a mom who loves an adopted weird daughter," Thought Daniela out loud.  
"What figures?" asked Stephanie the Butterfly as she slammed into the newly cleaned window.  
"Not again!" said Daniela as she pealed Stephanie off of the window. "I would've thought you would have learned by now! Silly butterfly!"  
"Yes well, come with me!"  
"But I'm still in my Pajama-"  
"Never mind that; you have to come with me before she goes!"  
"Who? Who goes where?" Daniela asked as she held Stephanie in her spot.  
"The girl; the girl who looks exactly like you; the girl who likes animals just as much as you, although it looks like her best friend is a squirrel."  
As Stephanie led Daniela through the forest, Daniela started thinking: "That's impossible! Like me? Exactly like me? Surly she doesn't have my green hair or eye's! Much less my green complexion! Oh My! It would be rather funny if Steph had seen a picture of me!" Daniela laughed out loud.  
"Here! Right here! I saw her on the balcony of the old tree house!" Exclaimed Stephanie. "Fine, I'll climb up there just to prove to you that nobody is or was there!"  
So Daniela climbed up to the old tree house and knocked. She waited a few seconds. Nobody came.  
"See. Nobody is there! It was probably just a picture!" All of a sudden the door opened and a girl exactly like Daniela opened it. They both fainted. Suddenly a young woman came to the door.  
"Enagitha, Who is it?" asked the woman. "Oh my! That's who it is!"  
  
~~~**********~~~  
  
Meanwhile when Daniela's mother got home, Stephanie was waiting for her.  
"Mrs. Daniela's mom; Mrs. Jones?-"  
"Oh! You scared me Stephanie! I told you to call me Jamie!"  
"Umm. yes, Jamie, I have something to tell you."  
  
~~~**********~~~  
  
About ten minutes later, the girls came to. They both had tons of questions, but Daniela had more. Sitting in front of her were two people with wings and abnormal complexions. The woman had a yellow complexion with pale blue hair. The man had a pale blue complexion with yellow hair. Sitting next to her was the girl who looked exactly like her, green hair, brilliant green eye's and a green complexion.  
Daniela was baffled.  
"Who-, wha-, why-? Huh?" She said.  
"Mom, the stories are true?" asked the girl next to her.  
"Yes," The woman replied as her voice cracked  
  
~~~**********~~~  
  
Back at Daniela's house her mother panicked. "OK We've got to GO!! Show me the way Stephanie!" "Right away!" said Stephanie as she flew away having Jamie right behind her. 


	2. To Be or not to be

Chapter II  
  
Knock, knock went Jamie's fist as she beat the door to the worn-down tree house. Eventually the woman with blue hair had come to the door.  
"What have you done with my daughter and where is she?" Jamie demanded.  
"It's OK; Just calm down, she's in bed and conscious. We were just about to tell her who she really is. Would you like to come in?"  
"Yes, thank you. Do I know you? You seem familiar," asked Jamie.  
"You met me when you adopted umm.. Oh goodness gracious. What's her name? Oh. Daniela. Yes. I am her biological mother and I was also the nurse."  
"How can you be both?" asked Jamie as they approached the unbelievably spotless living room.  
"I have my ways," said the woman with a twinkle in her eye. "This way please."  
"Oh my GOSH!! Honey, are you OK? Did they hurt you?" Jamie screeched when Jamie saw the two identical twins.  
"Mom, settle down! I'm fine!! The nice people were just going to tell me a story! Want to listen? Oh and I'm on this side!" The two girls giggled.  
"Ok," said Daniela, "What's the story?"  
"First of all, let me introduce everybody," said the woman. "I am Lidianah, Lid-ee-on-ah. This is my husband, Ganders. This is my daughter, Enagitha, in-ag-i-tha. And you are..?"  
"I am Jamie, and this is MY daughter, Daniela," said Jamie.  
"It's a Pleasure to meet you," said Lidianah, "as I was saying a long, long time ago."  
  
~~~**********~~~  
  
"So you mean I'm a. f-f-fairy?" stuttered Daniela. "If I'm a f-f- what you said, then why am I green?" "Where you not paying attention? I said that since I am a Light fairy, and Ganders is a Water fairy, than you are an Earth fairy because when blue and yellow mix together , that makes green." Jamie just sat next to her daughter with her mouth open in awe. Enagitha had a wide smile spread across her face. "But you can be a fairy only by your will. Keep in mind though, that if you decline, your twin, Enagitha will also not be able to be a fairy." A puppy-dog face came over Enagitha as she looked at Daniela as if she had waited all her life to be a fairy.  
"Ok. I'll think about it. Give me at least a week."  
"Alright," said Lidianah.  
"You can take as much time as you would like but you have to come to a complete decision by your sixteenth birthday," Interrupted Ganders, "which is next week." 


	3. The secret Meeting

Chapter III  
  
Every day since Daniela's meeting with 'The Fairies' Daniela went over to the old tree house to see what they do everyday. Everyday that she would go over there Enagitha would always seem sad. It wasn't like Daniela didn't know why, she knew very well why. Even though Enagitha would be playing with the creatures of the forest, when she looked at Daniela, She would always have that puppy-dog face, the one that she had the night when Daniela learned about her true self.  
  
~~~**********~~~  
  
"Tomorrow's the big day! What do you want?" exclaimed Jamie.  
"I WANT to make up my mind if I want to be a f-f-f -"  
"Fairy"  
"Yes," said Daniela with irritation in her voice. "I mean, if I be a fairy, than I will have to leave you, but if I'm not a fairy, than Enagitha won't be one either, and you can definitely tell that she wants to be one."  
"It's your decision," said Jamie with a tear running down her face.  
"Mom, I love you and I don't know how I can possibly live with anyone but you but -"  
"So you're going to stay?"  
"I just don't know. I don't want to hurt Enagitha either. I just don't know. I'm not hungry tonight so don't bother calling me down. I'm going to go to bed. I'll make my decision tomorrow."  
"OK. Goodnight sweetheart."  
"Goodnight mom, I love you."  
"Love you too."  
"Sorry mom, I lied but I need to talk to these people; or should I say things?" whispered Daniela to herself as she climbed out the window of her bedroom.  
The cold air ruffled her recently brushed hair as she shivered with fright of the dark night. When she got to the tree house, she knocked the door with anticipation. Immediately Lidianah answered the door.  
"We knew it was only a matter of time."  
"I need to talk to you."  
"Let's go into the kitchen."  
The Kitchen was spotless, and it did not have any evidence of being a tree house. It looked like a kitchen you would see in a happy-go-lucky show like Leave It to Beaver or something like that.  
"May I get you something to drink? Coke? Sprite? Water? Coffee?"  
"Coffee please," said Daniela startled out of her trance from the fairytale kitchen. "Wait, how'd you know I liked Coffee? Oh I get it. Uh huh."  
"Yes, you said there was something you needed to tell me?"  
"Yes umm. I don't know how to tell you this, but I don't think I want to be a fairy. I really don't want to hurt Enagitha's feelings but, I really want to stay here with my mom. See- I saw my mom crying the other day and she never, I mean NEVER cries. You have to understand-"  
"Just a second, I think you have it all mixed up sweetheart, you will always be with your mother. No matter where you are, you can be here in the tree house, you can be on Pluto, but you will always be with you mother."  
"That's what everybody says, I know that I our hearts will always be with each other-"  
"No that's not what I'm talking about, she is coming with us, and she is a fairy too. She was probably too stunned to have heard me say that you were one."  
"But she's so, so. normal."  
"No. What color is her hair?"  
"Red."  
"What is her favorite color?"  
"Red."  
"What Does she like doing most?"  
"Lighting the fire; it's really weird, she does it when she's most stressed too. She also does it in the summer time. Hmm."  
"So that means she's a."  
"FIRE FAIRY!!" Exclaimed Daniela almost too loudly.  
"Shhh. go run and tell your mother. Tell her to come as quickly as possible."  
"Yes ma'm. I'll be back in a flash!" 


End file.
